


New Kid on the Block

by RaeBans



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Meet-Cute, Middle School, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skateboarding, dumbass/smartass who is annoyed but can't help being in love, friends - Freeform, introverted smartass/extraverted dumbass, one of my favorite ship dynamics, top tier ship dynamic istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: Chinen Miya meets a new student in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for our favorite skater-cat-boy. He's so adorable. I hope you guys enjoy!

Chinen Miya walks down hallway with one hands in his pockets while the other holds a squeezable protein pouch to his lips. The hallways is teeming with students all prepared to go home for the day. The small corridor is filled with the sound of conversation and shuffling feet. Their voices overlap, still he can pick out bits and pieces of dialogue here and there. A couple discuss homework assignments, a group of girls gossip chat about makeup, some boys debate heading to the skatepark, but no one is talking to Miya.

No one really talks to him anymore. But it’s not a bother. He doesn’t need any slimes in his party anyway. It gives him time to focus on important things.

He follows the flow of students to the shoe lockers, thinking about his next competition. It’s coming up soon, and many scouts will be in attendance, meaning his coaches are going to be quite worked up. Maybe he should talk to Adam. Speaking of Adam, he’s been pressuring him to take on this new skater. This mystery guy must be pretty important. Miya ponders about the new skater who’s been causing a stir. Despite the commotion around him, his mind continues to wander.

“Out of the way!” you shout as you fly down the hallway on a pair of (color) roller skates.

“(Surname)! Stop!”

“You’re going to be in big trouble when we catch you!”

“Ha, you mean _if_ you catch me! Move it people!”

Two male administrators are chasing after you. They are running as fast as their middle-aged bodies will allow. Through labored breaths, they try their best to catch up with you. They pump their arms in vain, drenching their white button-ups with sweat, but you remain a good distance in front of them.

People yelp with surprise and leap out of your way. You do your best to offer quick pardon me’s and sorry’s as you barrel down the hallway to freedom. Girls are squealing. Some boys take the opportunity to move in and “protect” them; other guys cheer you on with loud whoops. You’re almost home free. The exit is starting to come into view. You figure that they can’t punish you if you make it off of school grounds before they catch you. You weave and maneuver through the crowd, but you’re assisted by students clinging to the walls of the hallway. Everyone thus far has been clamoring to get out of your way, aside from one boy who isn’t paying attention.

“Hey!”

“Huh?” Miya says as he turns.

“Watch out!”

But it’s too late.

The two of you collide.

You plow into the boy in front of you at top speed. He is thrown off of his feet, and gravity brings your bodies crashing down. Miya feels the air being knocked from his lungs as his back connects with the floor. You land on top of him. Though his body absorbs most of the impact, you still smack your forehead against green linoleum tiles. You groan. Miya moans with pain as well, but the sound of his voice is muffled because his face is firmly nuzzled into your chest . His gut instinct is to shout at the idiot who smacked into him, but his face explodes in a hot blush as soon as he realizes the situation he’s in. Miya sits up abruptly and shoves you away.

“Y-You! Why in the world— I mean, w-what are you even doing?”

He wants to be more angry, but he only becomes more flustered. What kind of idiot roller skates through a crowded hallway? Apparently, a very cute one. Miya takes in your features as you rub the goose egg growing on your forehead. He doesn’t recognize you at all. Of course, it’s impossible for him to know every face in the school, but, if he had seen you before, he would definitely remember a face like yours. Even with red bump growing on your forehead, he can’t help but to find you ridiculously pretty. Plus, you’re obviously some sort of crazy trouble-maker or something. Miya pegs you as the infamous type, so he would’ve definitely heard about you by now.

 _They must be new,_ he thinks to himself.

“Ow …” you whimper, gingerly holding your head, “That freaking hurts.”

You look at your poor victim. He looks alright for the most part. His midnight black hair is mused and he’s staring at you with wide green eyes, but he doesn’t seem to be injured. You sigh with relief.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“A-Are you an idiot?!” he finally manages to shout at you.

You pout, “You don’t have to yell. I said sorry.”

“ _Sorry?_ You must be stupid because who even roller skates in school?!”

“Well, I—“ you start to explain yourself, but you’re cut off by a rough yank.

Panting to catch his breath, the administrator holds on to the collar of your uniform, “What was that about if we catch you?”

 _Crap, that’s right,_ you sweat, _I was supposed to be escaping._

The other teacher catches up as well. He is just as exhausted as his colleague is, but he manages to smile when he sees that you’ve been captured. The teacher places you on your feet. You try to make one last daring escape. It doesn’t work though. There is no way that this man is going to let go of you; he can’t survive another chase. The teacher tightens his vice-like grip. Miya watches as you are dragged away. Each one of them is holding an arm, and you are pouting and protesting until they take you out of view and earshot. Everyone in the hallway starts to move again. All the other students resume their business as usual. Miya is still sitting on the floor though. He’s not hurt. He’s just a bit dazed.

How can someone be so stupid and so stunning at the same time.

* * *

Miya catches his skateboard with one hand as he jumps out of the empty pool. He uses the collar of his shirt to wipe away his sweat before grabbing his water bottle to rehydrate. Miya rolls one of his shoulders. It’s a little sore from today’s collision, but he wants to get in some extra practice. Again, Miya drops in. He skates along the sides of the concrete pool gaining some speed before he performs several highly technical tricks. He pushes himself to complete as many aerial tricks as he can. He’s skating in an empty pool behind an abandoned apartment complex. He found this spot a while ago, and since then, he’s been careful to never inadvertently lead anyone to his secret practice area. He wants it to stay secluded. He likes it this way. He doesn’t have to worry about sharing the bowl. More importantly, he doesn’t have to worry about contemptuous stares from slimes.

Eventually, this sweet spot will be found by others and filled with skaters. It’s an inevitability. But, for now, he will enjoy the solitude for as long as he can. Miya pops up. He stands poolside with his hands on his hips and one foot holding his board still, trying to catch his breath. The sound of applause catches him off guard. He jumps and turns around. _It’s you._ You’re still wearing your (color) skates and your school uniform with that large bump on your forehead. You must’ve just been released from the shackles of detention.

“Yo,” you greet cheerfully, skating over to him.

“W-What are you doing here?” he stutters.

 _Dammit, steel yourself Miya,_ he tells himself. He fixes his face, replacing flustered shock with annoyance. He furrows his brow, glaring at you, and frowns bitterly.

“I’m looking for a place to skate, duh?”

“This town is lousy with skateparks,” he shoots back; his voice is starting to get some of its bite back, “Why don’t you go to one of those?”

You make a face, “They were too crowded. I was exploring and I just found this place.”

He watches you glide over the concrete. All of your movements are stable and sure. It’s obvious to him that you’ve been rollerskating for a while. He turns his head away from you, unimpressed, but you just skate back into his line of sight.

“Do you mind?” you ask, gesturing to the bowl; he can almost see your eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Miya pretends to think, “Actually, I do.”

“Oh, come on! Are you still mad about the hallway thing? Look, I really am sorry about crashing into you.”

“Seriously, are you stupid?” he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Why would you even try skating in school like that?”

You shrug, “I mean it was the end of the day. I didn’t think they’d get so upset.”

“You were _inside_ , moron.” “

I know that, but since I couldn’t make a grand entrance on my first day, I thought I’d at least grand exit! I wanted to make an impression,” you say it almost as if you’re proud of getting in trouble.

“If you were going for ‘idiot’ then you nailed it.”

“Aw man, really? You think so?” you scratch the back of your head, “I was going for ‘badass skater’ because I am pretty badass, you know.”

You wink as you drop into the bowl without permission. His eye twitches in annoyance. You are whooping and laughing, pumping to gain speed and airtime. There’s nothing in the world like this feeling. You live for that moment of weightlessness at the apex of a high jump. You crave the feeling of butterflies rustling in your stomach as you start to descend. It’s such a rush. You carve up the bowl, sweeping and launching yourself off of the sides. Miya watches you. He tries to keep a neutral and bored face, but he finds his inner skater stirring with slight excitement. The look on your face is one of pure joy. Your laughter fills the air, and your smile is broad and brilliant.

It’s been a while since he’s smiled like that while skating. It’s been a while since he’s really seen anyone have fun skating. He never goes to public skate parks. And practice is just practice; it’s not that fun. You do a backflip, landing with little difficulty.

 _Wow, nice,_ he thinks. _Wait._ Miya shakes his head just as you return to his side, skin lightly glistening with sweat.

“Wow, that felt great!” you say with satisfaction, “I am a badass, right?”

Miya sucks his teeth, “More like a dumbass.”

You laugh and playfully punch his arm. You must’ve put more strength into it than you intended because Miya grimaces in pain.

“Geez, haven’t you hurt me enough today?”

“You’re funny!” you pat his back, “Hey, what’s your name by the way? I’m (Surname) (Name).”

“Chinen Miya.”

“Nice to meet you, Miya. I guess we’re going to be good friends.”

 _Friends?_ He hasn’t had one of those in a while. You wrap an arm around his neck and give him another radiant grin. Miya can’t swallow his blush this time. He looks away, avoiding eye contact. The boy slips from your grasp and dusts his shoulders. Without saying anything, he skates away. You follow him with your hands behind your back.

“Miya, wait up!”

He looks back at you, “Hm, you’re so informal already. I guess you really are a dumb foreigner, aren't you?”

“I am! So please treat me kindly, Miya. I’ll be relying on you,” you say with a giggle.

You swiftly catch up. You are skating backwards so you can face him. He can hardly believe that he’s about to break so easily for a newbie slime. Well, he supposes that you aren’t a slime. You actually do have _some_ talent. You’re annoying like a slime though. Super annoying. But you’re at a higher level. Maybe you’re more like a goblin or something. _Mischievous. Agile. Annoying. A pain in the butt to deal_ with. Yeah, goblin is definitely appropriate for you. If you are a goblin, then you’re the cutest goblin that you’ve ever seen. Miya looks over at you. You stick your tongue out. But your playful expression is replaced with a look surprise when one of your wheels rolls over a small rock.

Miya grabs your hand without hesitation, and you find your balance quickly. You’re holding hands for a moment. He pulls away as if your palm was a hot stove up. He turns his head, but you can see that the tips of his ears are beet red.

“Thanks, Miya.”

“D-Don’t mention it.”

“See, we already get along so well. I knew we’d be good friends.”

“Well, I’d feel bad if I left such a low level player all on their own, so …” his voice trails off, “So … I guess I’ll let you join my party.”

You want to tease him about his use of RPG terms, but you can tell it isn’t the time. Even though you haven’t known each other for long, you can tell that he’s not used to interactions like these. You figure you’ll have plenty of time to tease your new friend later on. The two of you continue to skate down the street, both of you eager to start your two player adventure together.


End file.
